No Interruptions
by KatieIsAGoddess
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr anon: Daddy!Kara teasing Lena who just wants to cum but theyre also watching a show and only when the ad break comes on does Kara allow Lena to feel pleasure but sadly theres 3/4 ad breaks before Kara allows Lena to cum
1. Chapter 1

I'm like, ten times gayer for Katie McGrath after writing this...

Hope this is okay...

— —

Lena and Kara had only been together two days before they finally got some time alone together. With tomorrow being a Saturday and game night having been cancelled, they decided to stay in and watch a show Kara had been dying to watch.

The problem was, the show wasn't set to start until ten, which means the women had to settle for small talk.

One thing led to another- with the tv playing quietly in the background -they ended up having four rounds of sex all before ten.

They started out slow, then figured they could study each other later with how slow they were taking it.

Then, Lena found out Kara had a very dominant streak at times when she wanted to be.

And each time Kara called her "Babygirl." Lena quivered, and her thighs shook as she came.

Lena groaned as she leaned back against Kara's chest, the blondes chin dropping to Lena's shoulder as Kara wrapped her arms around her girlfriends naked frame.

"I knew you had stamina, but-" Lena sighed happily.

Kara laughed softly, shifting slightly to kiss Lena's shoulder.

"I could still go for another round or two, you?"

"I thought you wanted to watch this show? You've been talking about it all week."

"Who says I can't do both?" Kara purred, sliding her nails up Lena's ribs, causing the Irish Goddess to shiver and groan lightly.

"Kara," Lena murmured as one of Kara's hands flowed across her chest to cup a breast, squeezing it gently while the other hand drifted down between her thighs.

With a quick glance at the tv to double check the show hadn't started, Kara pushed Lena's thighs further apart so they fell off Kara's lap and she had to lift her feet up, resting them on either side of Kara's knees, bracing herself to keep from sliding off the blondes lap.

Kara stroked around Lena's clit in slow circles, feeling the way Lena arched slightly, rolling her hips ever so lightly.

"Kara, please," Lena whines softly as Kara dipped one finger into her core, thrusting it at an achingly slow pace.

"Sh, babygirl, it's okay," Kara whispered, the heel of her hand bumping Lena's clit as she curled her finger within her girlfriend.

Licking her lips, Lena brought a hand up to rest on the hand that Kara had on her breast.

She slowly tugged, and Kara released, both were surprised as Lena guided Kara's hand up to rest on her neck, but neither said anything as Kara added a second finger.

"I got you," Kara huskily murmured into Lena's ear.

The only sounds in the room was Lena's low moan as she rolled her hips and leaned harder against Kara's chest.

Kara's eyes lifted from roaming over Lena's body and she withdrew her fingers from within her.

"Kara, wha-"

"Sh, the shows on."

Lena whimpered, about to say something when Kara added a little pressure to the hand on Lena's neck.

"Be a good girl and I'll let you cum on the ad breaks, okay?"

Lena nodded, too stunned to move, but the ache within her built as she tried to be good and obey Kara's half-demand.

"You're so wet," Kara whispered, her tongue flicking out to lick Lena's earlobe. "I can feel you on my thigh. You can ride it if you promise not to cum just yet."

Lena swallowed thickly and nodded, shifting so she was straddling one of Kara's thighs, whining when Kara pulled her fingers out.

"Ride my thigh, pet?" Kara asked sweetly, bringing her hand up to suck her fingers clean while she kept an eye on the tv.

Lena braced herself with a hand to Kara's knee and began rocking against the blondes muscular thigh, moaning softly.

"Good girl," Kara said as she brought her free hand up, freshly licked clean, tangling it in Lena's ponytail, giving a gentle tug.

Moaning fractionally louder, Lena paced herself, trying to be good and not cum when she wasn't supposed to.

A breath of relief passed her lips when Kara pulled her tighter against the front of her body and returned her hand to between Lena's legs.

"That's a good girl, good pet," Kara murmured, stroking her clit, making Lena's thighs shake.

"Waiting like I asked you to. Think you can come before my show comes back on?"

Lena bit her lip before nodding. "I hope so."

"Me too, babygirl. Cause you're all sorts of distracting. Having your wetness coat my thigh, wishing that I could give you your orgasm… but my show…" Kara teased Lena's clit as she spoke. She dropped her hand slightly and quickly thrust two fingers into Lena, causing her to cry out.

Leaning forward, Lena braced herself on the coffee table and moaned as Kara - taking this new position into account, brought her other hand down roughly on the side of Lena's ass, instantly reddening the flesh.

"Mmm, see, such a good girl. I can't wait to make you cum. But you see, my shows back on."

Lena groaned as Kara slipped her fingers back out and got up, quickly rushing to the bedroom before returning, kneeling in front of Kara.

"What you got there, babygirl?" Kara asked, spreading her legs as Lena nudged her knees apart. "A toy?"

Lena nodded and Kara lifted her hips slightly as Lena slid the toy into the blonde before kneeling back on her heels, admiring the cock proudly standing between the blondes legs now.

"A strapless dildo, so I can keep riding you while you watch your show. I got it today, you like?"

Kara, suddenly breathless, nodded, smiling as she held a hand out to help Lena back up into her lap.

Lena hovered, positioning herself over the toy as Kara held it steady before she moaned as she slid down onto the fake cock.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lenas waist, feeling her girlfriend roll, causing the toy to shift within her own core.

She swallowed and noticed there was yet another ad break on the tv, so she brang a hand around to Lena's clit, rocking her hips up as she circled her clit and thrust deep into Lena.

"Fuck," Kara moaned, feeling the toy press into the right spot as she continued to thrust into her girlfriend.

"Kar-" Lena moaned, her voice cracking as she steadied herself by pressing down beside the blondes knees.

"That's it babygirl, ride me," Kara moaned, her other hand catching Lena's neck and squeezing lightly.

Lena moaned louder, one of her hands coming to press against Kara's that was on her clit, enjoying the added pressure as she bounced on The Toy.

"Kara, please, can I cum?"

Kara growled slightly as the question and in a flash, she had Lena turned around so they were facing each other and her hands were back in their rightful place, on Lena's neck as clit.

"Wait baby, can you wait?" Kara asked, slowly pulling out of Lena, causing her to whimper.

"I-I can wait," Lena nodded slowly, and Kara smirked before thrusting hard up into her girlfriend, pounding quickly as she drew quick breaths from Lena, her hand squeezing slightly harder as Lena grew breathless, Kara moaned loudly and looked straight into Lena's eyes.

"Cum for me, babygirl," Kara said, clamping down on Lena's neck, her fingers pressing harder and in tighter circles on her clit as she snapped her hips quicker into Lena, causing Lena to cry out, her hands coming up to Kara's shoulders and dig in as hard as she could (that did nothing to effect Kara in any way) as stuttered a breath before cumming.

Kara groaned, thrusting into Lena a few more times, cumming also as she and Lena rode their orgasm out together.

Lena slumped forward against the blonde as Kara let go of her neck, causing Kara to smile softly and circle her arms around Lena's waist, holding her close as the Irish beauty tried to gain her breath and stop herself from twitching around the toy that was still buried deep inside her.

Kara pressed soft kisses over Lena's shoulder, neck and head, smiling when she felt Lena shiver.

"Such a good girl, Lena," Kara whispered as Lena smiled into her neck. "But you made me miss the end of my show."

"Maybe you could punish me?" Lena offered, lifting her head to look into the baby blue eyes.

"Maybe I should tie you up," Kara suggested and she swore she saw Lena's eyes darken slightly at the idea. "You want me to tie you up and punish you, babygirl?"

"Yes please, Kara."

"That's a good pet," Kara sighed out, cupping Lena's cheek, smiling when she leaned into it.

Kara lifted her head slightly and pressed her lips to Lena's, standing and causing Lena to moan into the kiss as the toy moved within her.

"Time to tie you up," Kara said, carrying Lena towards the bedroom.

— —

Well, I've never written anything like this before and probably never will again. But comment? Reviews keep me going.


	2. :3

Kara and Lena has been together for two years now, and as Kara hovered over the city as the sun start to set, the blonde pulled her phone from her boot and held it up, taking a photo of the orange and red sky and a dust storm in the distance.

She posted it to the Supergirl Instagram, captioning it:

There are few things that remind me of Krypton these days as I've seen so much. One of these things is the sky right now.

Happy thanksgiving weekend!

She posted the photo and was about to tuck her phone back into her boot when she'd seen Lena had posted a photo.

She smiled as she tapped on the notification and saw a photo of Lena and herself on their wedding day three months ago, Alex, and Eliza standing on each side of the couple.

Lena has captioned the picture:

Three months ago today, I married the love of my life. Each day I fall more and more in love with her, I'm so thankful for her, and her family.

Happy Thanksgiving weekend, stay safe, don't take shit from anyone.

Kara chuckled at how Lena went from sappy to serious in a moment.

A comment popped up on the photo and her breath caught in her throat.

LLuthorsSexSlave:

"Who'd of thought that Daddy Lena could marry someone even more daddy?"

Frowning in confusion, Kara tucked her phone away and took off across the sky towards LCorp where she knew Lena would be for at least another half hour.

Landing softly on Lena's balcony, she tapped on the glass, grinning brightly when Lena jumped and turned.

"Hey," Kara said, leaning in to kiss her wife as Lena came over to her. "So I have a question."

"For the last time, Kara, I said we could get a puppy at Christmas."

"Oh, no, not that. I'm okay with waiting for that."

"Than what is it?"

"So, that photo you posted- cute by the way, glad we finally got our wedding pictures back… but someone commented about us being daddy? What's that supposed to mean? Are they calling one of us a guy?"

Lena, pulled her lips into her mouth as she tried to stop a laugh.

"In a way of speaking, they're calling one of us the more dominant one."

Kara's eyes widened and she blushed.

"They said, who'd of thought daddy Lena could marry someone even more daddy? So are they calling you or me the dominant one?"

"Kara, does it matter?" Lena asked, leaning against Kara, chest to chest as she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

"No, I guess not. I just wanted to know."

Nodding, Lena sighed as Kara hugged her back, smiling when she felt a kiss pressed to her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lena."

"Is that something you'd want to be called? I know some couples do that."

"Huh? Called what?"

"Daddy."

"I-uh, I don't know. It sounds kinda weird, but whatever you call me I don't care. You always call me things lovingly. Except that time you called me a motherfucker. That was mean," kata pouted.

"You stole the last of the chocolate when I was on my period, that's all your fault."

Kara chuckled, poking Lena in the side, causing her to laugh and move away from the blonde.

"I need to finish signing a few papers, then we can go home, okay?"

Kara nodded, following Lena into her office, floating over to the couch before laying on it while she listened to Lena typing on her computer.

A knock on the door caused Kara to tilt her head back, looking at it upside down as she squinted.

"Come in," Lena called out, her pen scratching across paper.

"Miss Luthor, I'm off for the night- unless you need something?"

"No, thank you Jess. I'll be leaving in a moment myself. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Have a good weekend."

"Oh, Hey, Jess," Kara stood quickly and made her way to the woman. "Happy thanksgiving."

"You too, Supergirl. I must say, that photo you posted, it's beautiful."

Grinning, Kara nodded, making her way back to the couch as Jess left.

"We need to pick up some groceries for tomorrow," Lena said, packing her laptop away into her bag.

"Mm, we need more coffee too," Kara said, pulling her phone from her boot. "I'll add it to the list."

Lena double checked everything was packed up and shut her computer down before making her way to Kara.

"Home first then shops? So we can drop your stuff off?"

Nodding, Lena pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek and wrapped her arm around Kara's neck as her wife lifted her up and carried her out the balcony door.

—Supercorp—

Kara set the last bag on the kitchen bench, sighing as she dug through all the grocery bags for the stuff she needed out for dinner tonight.

"Kara, don't worry about cooking anything tonight, I ordered pizza for dinner while you were bringing the bags up."

"But I thought you wanted chicken tenders and salad?" Kara asked, looking over at her wife.

"I changed my mind, I want peri peri pizza."

"Alright, pizza it is. I'll just pack the groceries away if you'd like to pour a wine for us?"

Lena nodded, throwing her hair up into a messy bun and adjusted the large oversized sweater up her wrists so it wouldn't get in the way while Kara moved about the kitchen, putting everything away.

—Supercorp—

It wasn't long before the doorbell chimed, and because Lena looked so comfy with her legs stretched out over Kara's lap, Kara got up to get it.

Grabbing her wallet on the way to the door, she pulled it open, smiling at the teen holding four pizza's in one hand, and a bag in the other.

"Twenty five," the guy said as Kara took the pizza's, setting them on the small side table as she dug through her wallet.

"Crap, one sec. I need to get a fiver," Kara said, holding out a twenty before rushing back into the kitchen to get some money from Lena's wallet.

"You okay, Daddy?" Lena purred, coming up behind her wife, not noticing the door was still open and the teen could see them.

Kara shivered and cleared her throat.

"N-" Kara cleared her throat again. "Need a fiver for the kid," Kara said, nodding towards the door, pushing her glasses up slightly.

Lena quickly pulled her hands away from under Kara's shirt, blushing as she turned her head to the door to see the teen standing there with a dropped jaw. Phone up, the flash going off.

"Uh, f-forget the five," the teen stammered, tucking his phone in his pocket before gently setting the bag down just inside their door frame and quickly made his way down the hall to the elevator.

Shrugging, Kara moved over to the door, lifting the bag and the pizza's, shifting the door with her foot. She carried the food over to the coffee table and sat down, opening one of the pizza boxes, pulling a slice out and started to eat.

"Come eat, babe," Kara said.

Lena grabbed the bottle of wine and brought it over, sitting beside Kara, facing her and resting her legs back over her wife's lap.

"So that was…"

"You didn't like it, did you?" Lena asked, blushing slightly, resting her hand on Kara's free hand that claimed its spot on her thigh.

"No, I did… I just wasn't expecting it… but I didn't mind it."

"Really?"

Kara nodded, leaning in to press her lips to Lena's.

"Eat your dinner then we'll talk about how much I didn't mind it. Okay babygirl?"

Lena's eyes sparkled as she sat up slightly straighter and pulled a pizza box onto her lap so that Kara didn't have to lean over her to get food and started to eat?

"What's in the bag?" Kara asked.

"Lava cake… with extra chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

Licking her lips, Kara finished her pizza slice in a bite before picking up another piece, already trying to come up with ways to use the sauce and cream on Lena.

—Supercorp—

Kara set the lava cakes and the leftover pizza in the fridge.

She rinsed their glasses out and made her way to the bedroom after double checking the door was locked and flicking the lights off on the way.

Lena came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth and pants off, leaving her in only the oversized sweater and nothing else.

Kara's mouth dried at the sight of the long legs disappearing under the sweater her wife was wearing that came down to mid thigh.

"Bathrooms yours if you want it," Lena murmured around her toothbrush as she went about taking the unneeded pillows from the bed and folding the blankets down.

Nodding, Kara went into the bathroom, loading her own toothbrush up with the paste and started scrubbing at her teeth with her super speed, leaning back to see Lena leaning over the bed, her ass on display.

Growling at the sight, Kara spat the paste into the sink and rinsed her toothbrush off, before dropping it into the sink and made her way over to her wife, pressing a hand to the small of Lena's back to stop her from standing as she used her other hand to swing it down and slap the side of Lena's ass.

Yelling at the shock and suddenness of the movement, Lena looked over her shoulder at her wife, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

"Your pretty ass was beggin for it, babygirl. Trust me," Kara said, smirking.

Lena stood, turning to face Kara, eyeing her over before smiling and making her way to the bathroom to rinse her toothbrush and mouth.

Kara sat on the edge of the bed, watching her wife as Lena stood in the bathroom doorway.

"So, my ass was begging for your handprint was it, Daddy?"

Kara straightened up, her hands clenching the edge of the bed.

"Yes, it was."

Lena slowly made her way over to Kara, standing between the blondes legs, her hands coming to rest on Kara's shoulders.

Lena gestured for Kara to shift back on the bed, so she did, and Lena wasted no time in straddling her wife's lap, pressing kisses to Kara's neck as she felt Kara's hands slide up her thigh before grabbing her ass.

Kara squeezed lightly before pulling a hand away and slapping it down hard on the already red handprint.

Moaning, Lena bit down on Kara's neck, rolling her hips forward to try and grind, but with nothing to rock against, Lena whined as she dropped her hands to Kara's sides and pulled the blondes shirt off.

Kara lifted her arms long enough for the shirt to be pulled off them before flipping them, pinning Lena to the bed, thrusting forward, her groin pounding against lena's as she spread herself wider for her wife.

"So pretty baby girl, can see how wet you are for me. Can't wait to taste you."

Lena moaned as Kara knelt beside the bed and pulled Lena to the edge.

"Such a good girl, waiting for me, wet for me," Kara blew softly over Lena's exposed core, making her wife's hips twitch as Lena shivered, clawing at the blankets.

"Have you been a good girl?" Kara asked, her fingers dancing lightly over Lena's inner thigh as her voice dropped an octave.

"Yes," Lena murmured, shifting slightly to tug her sweater off, feeling way too heated to keep it on.

Kara waited as Lena settled back down before she leaned in, wrapping her hands around her wife's thighs, her tongue sliding in, causing Lena to moan loudly and bring a hand down to tangle in Kara's hair.

"Fuck, baby. So tasty, so wet… can't wait to devour you."

Lena was about to beg Kara to stop talking and fuck her, but as if the blonde had read her mind, Kara was sucking on her clit as she brang two fingers up to curl into Lena.

Lena's back arched off the bed, so with her free hand, Kara pressed down on her stomach as she swirled her tongue around her wife's clit.

"Fucking fuck," Lena cries out as she unexpectantly came.

"Did you just-" Kara asked, lifting her head to stare at her wife who was trying to catch her breath. "Did I say you could cum?" Kara asked, standing up.

"I'm sorry, I got worked up and couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, daddy," Lena said, looking up at Kara with the softest eyes.

"Not good enough," Kara said, scooping Lena up as she sat on the edge of the bed and laid Lena over her lap, face down.

With one arm pressed across Lena's shoulders to stop her from moving, Kara brang her other hand down on Lena's ass, causing her to cry out.

"I thought you were a good girl, Lena… Cumming without my permission." Kara tsked, smacking her hand down again.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Lena said, trying to look back at Kara, but unable to with Kara's arm across her shoulders.

"Maybe I should keep you from cumming for the rest of the night," Kara thought aloud. "Bring you close to the edge, and when you're close, stop everything."

"I-If you think that's what I deserve," Lena murmured.

Kara released Lena, frowning slightly.

"Stand in front of me."

Lena pulled herself off Kara's lap and stood, her hands clasped in front of her body.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

Lena looked at Kara with her lip caught between her teeth and shrugged.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just… I don't know."

"Hey, what's going on, baby? C'mere," Kara said softly as she opened her arms.

Lena crawled onto Kara's lap and rested her head on the blondes chest.

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered.

"What? Why?"

"That I… I just don't… I don't want sex right now."

"Okay, so why didn't you say anything sooner? You can always tell me no," Kara said, holding her wife close.

"I wanted it, and then I came, and the feeling just vanished, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no… don't ever say sorry for that. It happens baby, it's okay."

Lena sighed thankfully and curled tighter against her wife.

"You want to sleep?" Kara asked, stroking her fingers up and down Lena's back slowly.

Shaking her head, Lena looked up at Kara, biting her lip.

"I'm kind of hungry again, and also, you didn't get to cum."

"Lena, I'm okay, really… you know I'm more of a giver than a receiver. But you stay here and get warm and I'll go get you something to eat, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

Kara nodded, standing and lifting Lena off her lap she sat her wife on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"What would you like to eat?" Kara asked, kissing Lena's forehead.

"Chicken tenders and salad?"

"Are you asking?" Kara asked through a laugh. "Baby, I'll get you whatever you want."

"Please."

Nodding, Kara made her way out of the bedroom.

—Supercorp—

It wasn't long before Kara returned to the room with a bowl filled with salad and chopped up chicken tenders, smothered in ranch dressing. Just the way Lena liked it.

"Oh, shoot, the fork." Kara handed Lena the bowl, speeding out of the room and back again before Lena could blink.

"Thank you, Kara. I love you."

"I love you too, Lena."

Kara slid into her side of the bed and settled happily with an arm around Lena's waist.

"So, the whole Daddy thing?"

"What about it?" Lena asked, then stabbed at her salad and pushed a mouthful into her mouth.

"I don't mind it, did you?"

Blushing lightly, Lena shook her head.

"So, it's settled. You can call me that whenever you want… Is there anything you want me to call you?"

"I like when you call me babygirl."

—Supercorp—

Kara woke to Lena laying on top of her, like she did everyday.

Smiling, Kara lifted her head slightly and kissed the top of her wife's head.

Lena groaned and rolled off Kara, curling on the far side of the bed.

Kara chuckled and pulled herself out of bed.

That happened every morning, Lena was always a lover of sleep.

Kara practically had to carry her wife into the shower every day to wake her up for work.

Today was different. Lena got to sleep in.

Pulling on a shirt and some boxers, Kara made her way to the kitchen after finishing up in the bathroom and washing her hands.

She went about the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine, and prepping breakfast.

With the waffle iron heating up, Kara set a bowl on the bench and started making the batter.

It didn't take long after making them every Saturday since Lena and Kara got together, Kara knew how long to cook them without them burning, or being undercooked.

Looking up as she heard a knock, she looked through the door and smiled, making her way over to open it up. "Hey, Alex, Kelly. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hey, you ready for a lot of turkey?" Kelly asked, setting bags on the kitchen counter.

"Uh, duh," Kara and Alex said at the same time, causing the sisters to laugh and kelly to playfully roll her eyes.

"Where's Lena? Please don't tell me she's gone into work on Thanksgiving?" Alex asked, looking around.

"Sleeping. I let her sleep in on Saturdays. She sleeps a lot."

"Really? She's always been up when we do stuff."

"Once a month. She's fine, I'll wake her when the waffles are done. Speaking of, you want?" Kara asked, pouring some of the batter into the waffle iron.

"Told you she'd feed us," Alex said, playfully nudging Kelly in the side with her elbow.

A low groan came from the bedroom that only Kara heard, followed by footsteps and the bathroom door shutting.

Taking a slightly nervous breath, Kara listened out before hearing the shower turn on, making her relax slightly knowing Lena wasn't about to come out here naked.

—Supercorp—

Just as Kara was pouring the last of the batter into the waffle iron she picked up on Lenas footsteps once again and looked towards the hallway where her wife would be coming from, smiling when she saw Lena in a shirt and some of Kara's cut-off jean shorts, looking down at her phone.

"Why didn't you wake me, daddy?" Lena asked, not looking up from her phone.

Alex, unfortunately was taking a drink at that moment, resulting in orange juice getting sprayed across the counter as she coughed violently.

Lena finally looked up, both her and Kara blushing bright red.

—SUPERCORP—

Surprise, a second chapter... another surprise? I have the third chapter written and will be posted soon!


	3. end

Thanksgiving went off without any mishaps or further embarrassment from the married couple, Alex and Kelly choosing to just act like it had never happened. Which Kara was the most thankful about that year.

After everyone had left the apartment to go home, or for Eliza to go to Kara's old apartment, which she kept to rent out. But this time of year, it was always vacant. Kara made sure of it, along with people mostly leaving town for the holidays, or college students finishing for the year and moving home or moving to another building.

Kara and Lena curled up on the couch, watching Kara's latest obsession, Phineas and Ferb.

Lena watched with an interest of barely there, and instead laid across the couch, her bare torso across Kara's lap, head resting on a pillow beside the blondes thigh.

Kara worked at the knots in her wife's back, her eyes on the tv, glancing down at Lena every so often as a groan was pulled from her lips.

With Kara's strength, she didn't need more than one hand to work at Lena's back, so the other hand played with her wife's hair, nails lightly scratching against her scalp every now and then.

A pop was heard from Lena's lower back and she moaned softly, sighing happily as the pain she'd been feeling all week finally went away.

"You okay?" Kara asked.

Nodding, Lena smiled. "Very okay. This is amazing, thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

Lena moved, sitting up to kiss the blonde, adjusting herself so she was now straddling Kara's lap.

Kara rested her hands on Lena's hips, her tongue slipping out to brush along Lena's lower lip.

"I love you," Lena said, looking right into Kara's eyes.

Blue met green, a smile falling over Kara's lips as she stroked her fingers up Lena's ribs, causing her wife to shiver at the gentle touch.

"I love you, Lena. So much."

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to please you," Lena said, a nervous smile coming to her face as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"You do, every single day."

"I meant…" Lena looked down between them. "I want to touch you, to make you feel good the way you make me feel good."

"O-Oh." Kara swallowed and nodded. "Okay, Yeah, whatever you want, baby."

It was rare that Lena got to touch Kara. Kara wasn't much of a receiver, she preferred to give, and she was very good at it too.

But Lena enjoyed making her wife come undone.

"Bedroom?"

Nodding, Kara held Lena close and stood, briefly stopping to turn the tv off before carrying Lena to their room.

Lena kissed, nipped and bit at Kara's neck as her wife carried her, she knew Kara could hardly feel the bites and that the marks she was leaving would be gone within the hour, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the blondes neck littered with hickeys, teeth indents and lipstick smudges.

Sitting on the bed, Kara sighed happily as she tilted her head back, her fingers stroking slowly over Lena's bare back.

Lena grasped at the hem of Kara's shirt, pulling it over the blondes head before pressing her lips to Kara's.

With a hand to Kara's shoulder, Lena pushed the blonde to lay back.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Kara nodded, accepting another kiss from Lena before her wife slipped off her lap and pulled her sleep shorts off with a firm tug, eyes widening when she realised Kara had no underwear on.

"Have you been like this all day?"

"Yeah, why?"

Groaning, Lena knelt beside the bed and kissed Kara's thighs.

"I don't know how many times I've pictured you in a dress without anything else on under it, sitting by you at a meal, my fingers in you while no one around us suspects a thing," Lena admitted.

Blushing, Kara lifted herself slightly, leaning on her elbows as she watched her wife scatter kisses over her thighs and inch closer to her center.

Looking up at Kara, Lena leaned in, swiping her tongue over Kara's clit, causing her wife to moan softly and her head to drop back, her thighs spreading wider.

Lena smiled against her wife's core as Kara's legs dropped apart more and swirled her tongue around Kara's clit, making the blonde tug on Lena's hair, wanting her closer, wanting more.

She jolted slightly as, without warning, Lena thrust two fingers into Kara, making her moan louder and tug harder at Lena's hair.

"Oh, Rao," Kara moaned loudly, back arching off the bed.

The next few things to fly out of Kara's mouth was a mix of Kryptonese, French, and even some Latin while Lena curled her fingers, stroking them against Kara's sweet spot.

"Lena, fuck," Kara moaned, her heels digging into Lena's shoulders, as her other hand pinched and massaged her breast.

Suckling on Kara's clit, Lena slowly pushed a third finger into her wife, making Kara float slightly off the bed.

Lena put her free arm over Kara's waist, tethering her to the bed and reality as she pulled her fingers from her wife and began rubbing her clit while her tongue slid into Kara's core, flicking and curling, twisting and pushing at her g-spot.

"Fuck, babygirl," Kara moaned, her thighs shaking as Lena brought her closer to the edge.

Kara's hands dropped to the bed, fisting and clenching the sheets tightly as her body shook.

"I'm - fuck, I'm close baby."

"Cum, Daddy. Cum in my mouth," Lena purred, spurring Kara on.

Kara's back snapped straight, her legs clamping around Lena's wrist as Lena thrust into Kara hard and fast, kneeling on her feet to watch Kara tumble over the edge.

Kara's walls clamped hard around Lena's fingers, and Lena pushed the blondes thighs apart. Diving in to suck hard on Kara's clit as Kara came, making the walls vibrate as she moaned loudly.

Lena pulled her fingers out, causing Kara to groan at the loss before her wife crawled up her body and laid on her, peppering kisses over Kara's skin as she went.

"I love you," Lena said softly, kissing Kara on the lips.

"Love you too, babygirl," Kara said as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, keeping her close. "Happy Thanksgiving, Lena. I'm so thankful for you and all you do. I'm so thankful that you agreed to marry me, and love me, and put up with me."

Lena smiled, kissing Kara again.

"I'm thankful for you too, Kara. I love you so much."


End file.
